1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a drive circuit and a method for adjusting a screen refresh rate of the display apparatus.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In recent years, developments for flat panel displays have grown rapidly, gradually replacing traditional cathode radiation tube (CRT) displays. Nowadays, major flat panel displays include: Organic Light-Emitting Diodes Displays (OLEDs), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), and Field Emission Displays (FEDs).
Although active type OLED displays exhibit a faster response speed than LCDs during a frame transition process, image ghosting still occurs in OLEDs just as in LCDs. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 illustrates a screenshot of the display frame in the standby state of a mobile phone utilizing an active type OLED display, and FIG. 2 illustrates a screenshot of the frame of the mobile phone during the transition from the standby state to the dialing state. During the frame transition (i.e., from the frame shown in FIG. 1 to that shown in FIG. 2), the frame of the standby state may remain in the frame of the dialing state shown in FIG. 2, thus causing the phenomenon of image ghosting to occur (e.g., 13:45:20 shown in FIG. 2). This is especially significant in case of static frames.
To solve the image ghosting problem during a frame transition, the display apparatus of Taiwan Patent No. I226949 alternatively displays a black frame and various data frames via a doubled display rate in an attempt to eliminate the image ghosting. However, this method to increase the screen refresh rate requires a corresponding increase of the clock rate generated by a drive circuit in the display apparatus, which in turn increases the power consumption, resulting in a low power efficiency and reduced service life of the display apparatus. As a result, the need to conserve energy and prolong the service life of the display apparatus while mitigating the problem of image ghosting still exists in the display manufacturing field.